Daddy please!
by Sharpiesmeller
Summary: Please daddy! I don't want to! Please stop! cried Sakura. She was scared and alone.Nine years later 16 year old Sakura Haruno goes on vacation in Suna. A surprise visit to Sakura will leave her feeling scared and alone again. What will Gaara do? GaaxSaku
1. A long vacation

Please daddy!

Summary: "Please daddy! I don't want to! Please stop!" cried Sakura. She was scared and alone.  
Nine years later 16 year old Sakura Haruno goes on vacation in Suna and she's staying with Gaara and his siblings. A surprise visit to Sakura will leave her feeling scared and alone again. Will someone be there for her? What does the Kazekage have to say about this? GaaXSaku.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters the appear in my story.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was the hot headed, sake drinking hokage of Konoha. You didn't want to wake her up from her slumber caused by the sake or you'd get an ear full. Sakura Haruno was the apprentice the this hot headed, sake drinking hokage. Over the years Sakura had been taught by Tsunade to become a medical ninja. She was now as powerful as the Godaime herself. Tsunade had also taught Sakura to gather up her chakra to her hands and feet to deliver a earth shattering blow. Unfortunately for Sakura her temper had rubbed of on her too, but she didn't mind at all. Many people we're jealous with Sakura for being to strong and successful and others were very proud.

"SAKURA!" Tsunade boomed. "SAKURA! COME HERE NOW!" Sakura ran off towards her office and knocked on the door. "Come in." came a voice which was in a drunken state. Sakura opened the door and walked in. "Ah Sakura, please sit down!" Sakura swallowed and sat down. "Sakura. I've called you here to tell you that you have been working very hard and I'd like you to go on a vacation to Suna." She cut straight to the point. "And I haven't been working hard for 5 years that I've been training with you? Mumbled Sakura to herself. "What was that Sakura? I didn't here you correctly." Tsunade looked up from the millions of papers that were stacked on her desk. "Umm, nothing Tsunade-sama! Nothing at all!" she said. "Alright then. Go get packing for Suna Sakura." There was a pause. "What was the rush?" Sakura thought. "You leave in an hour." Tsunade teased. "An hour! I can't even take a shower in an hour!" Sakura yelled. "Well then you'd better leave here and get ready." Tsunade smiled at Sakura. Sakura jumped from the chair and ran out the door leaving a drunken Tsunade.

While sakura was running to her home she heard Naruto calling here name. Sakura looked up at Naruto who was waving at her. "Not now Naruto!" "Why not Sakura-chan?" Naruto whined. Sakura, who was still running said "ImgoingforavacationinsunaandIonlyhaveanhourtogetready!" "Oh. Alright Sakura-chan! Not knowing fully what Sakura had said." Sakura was still looking at Naruto when she heard him say something. "Hey Sakura-chan! look out!" It was too late. Sakura had run into someone causing herself to go flying backward. "Ouchie!" Sakura said rubbing the back of her now throbbing head. "I'm so sorry!" Sakura looked up and was now looking into narrow Jade colored eyes. "Hn, Watch were you are going next time." the man said. "Gaara? What are you doing here?" she asked in an innocent tone. "Temari, Kankuro and myself have come here to get you.What else?" He asked very annoyed. "I could have gotten to Suna on my own" pouted Sakura. "You by yourself? You'd probably get killed the first step you took out of the gate." Gaara said in the same tone. These words practically stabbed Sakura's heart. "Oh. I see." She looked down. "Thanks" "Hn" was all he said. "I have to go packed now." She said as she stood up. Sakura started to run back to her house again. Tears spilled out of her eyes. She ran inside and slammed the door. she wiped the tears from her eyes and got out her backpack. She just remembered that she didn't remember how long she was going to stay for. She packed her wallet into the bag along with other items. "I'll have to buy some more when I get there." She said out loud to herself.

Sakura was now ready and was heading to the gates of Konoha. She was thinking about what Gaara had said to her. "I am not THAT weak. I mean I I am at the level of Tsunade." "HELL YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT! WE COULD KICK GAARA'S ASS!" screamed inner sakura. "We?" Sakura questioned. "You are only apart of my mind." Inner Sakura laughed and said "Who do you think has the courage to stand up to people like him? The boogie monster that lives in you?"Sakura thought for a momment. "Then where were you when I ran into Gaara?" The was silence. Sakura laughed at her inner self. Sakura was stopped at the gate when she laughed out loud. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara look at her. Sakura was snapped back to reality and now knew what just took place. Sakura started to blush. "Are we going or not?" snapped Gaara at Sakura. She flinched and nodded. This is going to be a long vacation. 


	2. Chicken noodle soup?

Please daddy!

Summary: "Please daddy! I don't want to! Please stop!" cried Sakura. She was scared and alone.  
Nine years later 16 year old Sakura Haruno goes on vacation in Suna and she's staying with Gaara and his siblings. A surprise visit to Sakura will leave her feeling scared and alone again. Will someone be there for her? What does the Kazekage have to say about this? GaaXSaku.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters the appear in my story.  
I am sorry. I didn't know how to add chapters!I spent an hour trying to figure it out!

Chapter 2

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari, Kankuro, Gaara and Sakura were walking for about a day now. Temari and Sakura were in a deep conversation. Kankuro whispered to Gaara "I bet there talking about make-up and junk like that." Gaara didn't say anything back. He just nodded. Temari heard Kankuro and yelled "You wear make-up too!" Sakura snickered. "It's not make-up thank you very much. It's war paint" Kankuro said in a stuck up tone causing both Temari and Sakura to giggle. A few minutes later Sakura spoke up. "Are we therrrrre yet?" In a bratty voice. Temari joined in. She could pass up the chance to annoy her younger siblings. "Are we therrrrre yet?" mimiced Temari in the exact voice. This continued. "Are we therrrrre yet?" "Are we therrrrre yet?" Silence overcame the group. "Are we therr-" "WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP?!" screamed Gaara. He looked very ticked off and Sakura thought she a blood vessel pop. No. It was her imagination. The girls stopped. No one talked for the rest of the way. It was night time and they were entering the gates of Suna. The guards nodded and let them pass when they saw Gaara. He was the Kazekage after all. Walking up to their home, Sakura stared in amazement. "This place is huge!" she exclaimed. "Really? You think?" Temari questioned. Sakura looked at her and she laughed. "I guess if you live here all of your life it seems to get smaller over the years to you." Sakura shrugged and they walked into the house. Gaara trudged straight to his room and Kankuro took his rightful place in the couch. Temari sighed and looked towards Sakura. "Come on. I'll show you your room." Sakura nodded. They walk down the hall that seemed to never end to Sakura. "Are we therrrrre yet?" she whined. "Don't even start that." Gaara said as he walked past them. Sakura giggled." Here we are!" Temari chirped. "Make yourself at home. After your done, come downstairs and dinner will be ready." Sakura nodded and stepped inside. Sakura sighed. She didn't feel unpacking the few items she had brought. Sakura unpacked and decided to take a nice shower.

Feeling refreshed, Sakura put on some casual clothing and trudged down the hallway looking for the stairs. She found them and slunk down the stairs , her being "too tired" and all. Sakura then stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Where is the kitchen?" She thought to herself. "Why not follow that awful smell?" inner Sakura said. "Hey! That's someone's cooking skills. They can't help it if the can't cook." Sakura scowled at her inner self. Sakura walked, following the smell. She walked into what seemed to be the kitchen and dinning room. There was Temari standing by the stove stirring some kind of slime. "I hope we don't have to eat the crud." inner sakura said while sticking out her tounge in discust. At the table was Kankuro and Gaara. They looked scared. I took the seat between them and sat in silence. Kankuro was ranting about Temari's awful cooking, while Gaara was looking a a piece of paper. Sakura got up and walked over to where Temari was. "What is it?" Sakura asked confused. "Well. It's chicken noodle soup silly! Don't you know what chicken noodle looks and smells like?" "I guess not." she said in her mind. "Of course. How could I be so stupid?" She said walking back to the table. "Chicken noodle soup is not green and slimy." chanted inner Sakura. She giggle to herself. Gaara looked up at her. "Would you stop doing that?" Sakura looked at him. "Do what?"he sighed. "Giggleing out loud. It's very annoying." Sakura looked away. "Fine." "Suppers up! shouted Temari. She grabbed bowls and poured the green goop into each bowl. "What is it?" Gaara asked. "Yeah." said Kankuro. "Is there some kind of stupid virus going around or something? It's chicken noodle soup idiots." "Hn" Gaara replied. "Do we havvve to eat it?" Complained Kankuro. "Yes!" shouted Temari. I picked up my spoon and dunked it into the "soup". My hand was shaking. I lifted my spoon to my mouth. I took a sip of it and put the spoon down. "It's lovely." I said. Inside I was throwing up. "Really?" Kankuro asked."Yeah. It's the best meal I've ever had." Kankuro took the spoon from the table and put it in the "soup" and shoved it into his mouth. Kankuro just sat there for a moment and then he started to scream. He got up and ran into the bathroom. Puking could be heard. Temari coughed to break the silence. Temari took the "soup" from each of us and poured it down the sink. "I think we should all go out for supper!" chirped Temari. Puking could still be heard. "I think I'll pass." Sakura said while getting up and running to the upstairs bathroom to throw up. After it all came out Sakura jumped into bed and pulled the sheet up to her chin. "How will I ever survive this vacation?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter. 


	3. My father?

Please daddy!

Summary: "Please daddy! I don't want to! Please stop!" cried Sakura. She was scared and alone.  
Nine years later 16 year old Sakura Haruno goes on vacation in Suna and she's staying with Gaara and his siblings. A surprise visit to Sakura will leave her feeling scared and alone again. Will someone be there for her? What does the Kazekage have to say about this? GaaXSaku.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters the appear in my story.  
Chapter 3

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up the next morning to a nice, HOT day. "Why is it so hot in here?" inner Sakura whined. "It's the desert. Did you think it was going to be cold?" Sakura said while rolling her eyes. Silence..."Yeah well...Whatever." inner Sakura sulked. Sakura rose from here very comfy bed to only be greeted by another awful smell and screaming. "KANKURO! IT'S NOT THAT BAD!" Temari screamed at the top of her lungs. I heard Kankuro yell something that I couldn't make out due to the fact that none of it made sense. Then I heard a loud thump. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where I found a unconscious body and a satisfied Temari. "Where's Gaara this lovely morning?" Sakura put some sarcasm into "Lovely morning". "He went to his office to get some letters that have come from Tsunade." Temari said not looking up from her "stuff" in the frying pan."He should be home soon.""Lucky bastard. He gets to miss breakfast." mumbled Kankuro while getting up. "What did you say?" Temari shot glares at him. "Nothing." Kankuro took his seat.

After breakfast Gaara came in looking mad. He walked over to Sakura with a letter in his hand. Sakura obviously not noticing it looked up at him and stared. They both were staring at each other. "Are you going to take it or not?" Gaara snapped. "Oh. I didn't even see you holding it." She said while taking it. She went into the living room to have so privacy. She opened the letter and read in her mind.  
------------------------

Dear Sakura,

How have you been? Are you having a good time there? I wrote this letter saying that your father is going to come live with you and the sand siblings for awhile. Don't worry, just until he finds another place to live.

-Tsunade.

------------------------

Sakura looked up from the letter. "My...Father?" She looked at the letter again. She couldn't believe it. She sat on the couch looking at the letter.

Meanwhile...

Gaara looked through the stack of letters that came. "Another letter from Tsunade?" He thought. "I already know that Sakura's father is coming to stay. What else does she want?" Gaara opened the letter and read.

------------------------

Dear Kazekage-sama,

As you know Sakura's father will be coming to stay with you and your family. I'm sure that you gave Sakura that letter I wrote her. I wanted to tell you something about Sakura's father. When Sakura was 6 years old her mother passed away due to a sickness that no one could cure. Sakura's father was very depressed. At the age of 7, Sakura was raped by her father, Leaving her scared and hurt. I'm asking you to watch over Sakura and make sure she's alright.

-Tsunade.

-------------------------

Gaara looked up from the letter. "What is it?" Kankuro and Temari said at the same time. Gaara passed the letter to Temari and she read it. She passed it to Kankuro for him to read. "Oh my god. How horrible." Temari said. "Were still going to let him stay here?!" Temari yelled/whispered. She didn't want Sakura to hear."We have no other choice. I said that he could stay here already." Gaara replied calmly."HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!" Temari screamed."Like I knew. I don't know everything you know." Gaara snapped at her. Temari left to go find Sakura. Gaara got up and left the room. Kankuro, who was now alone sat there pretending to do something important.

Temari headed into the living room. "I hope she's alright." she thought. Temari looked around and found Sakura sitting on the couch watching the television. "Did she read the letter yet?" Temari thought to herself. "Hey Sakura! How's it been?" Temari said while trying to smile. "Hey Temari! It's been good. I'm just watching t.v." She chirped. "Mind if I watch too?" "Sure." Sakura said. After an hour of watching and flipping channels they heard a noise. "What was that?" Sakura asked. "I don't know. Maybe if we ignore it, it will go away." Temari said not looking up from the screen. It didn't stop. Just then Gaara came down with an annoyed look. "And why didn't anyone answer the door?" Gaara said in an annoyed tone. "We didn't hear it?" Temari said. "Hn" He said. Gaara got to the door and opened it. 


	4. Gaara's demon

Please daddy!

Summary: "Please daddy! I don't want to! Please stop!" cried Sakura. She was scared and alone.  
Nine years later 16 year old Sakura Haruno goes on vacation in Suna and she's staying with Gaara and his siblings. A surprise visit to Sakura will leave her feeling scared and alone again. Will someone be there for her? What does the Kazekage have to say about this? GaaXSaku.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters the appear in my story.  
Chapter 4

-  
Last time.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that?" Sakura asked. "I don't know. Maybe if we ignore it, it will go away." Temari said not looking up from the screen. It didn't stop. Just then Gaara came down with an annoyed look. "And why didn't anyone answer the door?" Gaara said in an annoyed tone. "We didn't hear it?" Temari said. "Hn" He said. Gaara got to the door and opened it.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There stood a man with a smile on his face. "Hello! My name is Akihiko Haruno!" He said. "The hokage of Konoha sent me here." Gaara nodded. "Yes. I got the letter. Follow me and I'll show you to your room." He said while walking away. Temari looked over to where Sakura was. "Eh? Where did she go?" She whispered to herself. Sakura was now up in her locked room. "I can't believe this is happening!" Sakura said to herself. "Now that he's here, we have to show him who's the boss. The head honcho. The person that wears the pants in-" "Alright, I got it." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Well?" inner Sakura asked. "Well what?" Sakura said. "Go show him that your the boss.The head honcho. The person that wears the pants in thi-" "ALRIGHT!" Sakura was annoyed now. Sakura got up. "I can't. Not right now." Sakura said to her inner self. "Wussy." Inner Sakura chanted over and over again. "SHUT UP!" Sakura screamed out loud. A knock was heard. "Who is it?" Sakura asked. "Dear god don't let it be him." Sakura said to herself. "It's me." the voice said. "How specific." inner Sakura rolled her eyes. "No kidding." Sakura also rolled her eyes. "And who might "me" be?" Sakura replied. "Haruno, open the door." the voice said. "Must be Gaara." Sakura said to herself and opened the door. There stood Gaara. "What would you like?" Gaara sighed. "Temari wanted me to come see if you were alright." Sakura looked at him. "Yeah I'm alright. Thanks." Sakura said. "Whatever." and with that he walked away. Sakura shut the door and went to bed.

Gaara walked into his room and sighed. "What was that?" Shakaku said to Gaara. "What was what?"Gaara said to the annoying demon. "Temari didn't ask you to go see if she was alright." "Your point?" Gaara replied. "Looks like someone loves a pink haired girl." Shakaku taunted. "I do not. It is my job to look out for the citizens of Suna." Gaara said. "Yeah and she's not even a citizen of Suna." Shakaku boasted. "She's still living here for a while." Gaara sighed and continued to argue.

It was 10:38 pm and everyone was settled in for the night. Well, almost everyone. 


	5. Hello dear

Please daddy!

Summary: "Please daddy! I don't want to! Please stop!" cried Sakura. She was scared and alone.  
Nine years later 16 year old Sakura Haruno goes on vacation in Suna and she's staying with Gaara and his siblings. A surprise visit to Sakura will leave her feeling scared and alone again. Will someone be there for her? What does the Kazekage have to say about this? GaaXSaku.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters the appear in my story.  
Chapter 5

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up to another hot day. The sun was hitting her face. "I hope I don't have sun burn on my face." Sakura said. "Next time I'll put sun block on before I go to bed." Sakura stretched and got out of bed. She took a shower and got dressed. Sakura realized something. "He's down there. He's waiting for me." Sakura was scared now. "Yeah but someone else must be down there too. Am I right?" inner Sakura said. Sakura sighed. "I guess." Sakura opened the door and headed down stairs. Usually Sakura was greeted with a deadly smell but this time she smelt nothing. "Oh god." Sakura thought to herself. Sakura poked her head into the kitchen. No one was there. "Hey Saku-" Sakura screamed and whipped around only to find Kankuro. "Holy cow! Don't do that!" "You didn't have to scream!" Kankuro sighed. "Well. I don't have to go to the bathroom anymore." Kankuro sighed. "What?" Sakura said. She paused. "Ew." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Hey Kankuro. Where is everyone?" Kankuro looked at her. "In the living room. We are all going out for breakfast." He said looking bored. "Oh, alright." Sakura nodded and went into the living room. She looked around. "Temari, Gaara, Kankuro and.." she thought and looked around. "Where is dad?" she thought to herself. Sakura took a seat beside Gaara and sat in silence. "So.. Where's my da-" "He'll be meeting us and the restuarant." Gaara said quickly. Sakura nodded. "Wow! We are so lucky. We've avoided him for this long." inner Sakura Said. "Yeah but he'll be at the restaurant." Sakura sighed. "Alright lets go." Temari said. They all got up and headed for the door. "Wait." Kankuro said. "I forgot to do something." as he headed up to the bathroom remembering what happened in the kitchen. Gaara rolled his eyes.

After Kankuro cleaned himself up they headed out. Temari and Sakura were talking to each other. "So..." Sakura said. Temari could tell she was scared. "Hey. Don't worry. We're all looking out for you." Temari tried to cheer her up. "You guys know?" Sakura said surprised. Temari nodded. "Thanks." Sakura said. Once again Temari nodded. Temari decided to avoid the subject. "Are you hungry?" She asked. "Not really." Sakura said. Silence. They were walking when Sakura's stomach growled. And it wasn't a little growl, it was the kind of growl when you haven't eatten anything in days. Gaara and Kankuro looked at her while still walking. Sakura blushed and looked down. Just then Kankuro walked into a pole. Everyone laughed including Gaara. Well he chuckled. People around them giggled a bit too. Kankuro got up and walk away like nothing happened. "Now I don't feel as embaressed." inner Sakura said. "You? What about me? People can see me and your in my mind, so how are you embaressed?" Sakura snapped at inner Sakura. "I just am. Jeez." inner Sakura pouted.

They arrived at the restuarant and took a seat. "Where is he?" Sakura said to herself while panicing. "Calm down Sakura. He's not even here yet." Whispered Gaara. Sakura looked at him and nodded. A waiter came over and they ordered. "He's not here yet! Maybe he won't show up!" inner Sakura cheered. "Well if it isn't Sakura. How have you been?" a voice said. "Maybe I spoke too soon." inner sakura died down. Gaara frowned. Sakura turned around at greet the voice. 


	6. Surprise!

Please daddy!

Summary: "Please daddy! I don't want to! Please stop!" cried Sakura. She was scared and alone.  
Nine years later 16 year old Sakura Haruno goes on vacation in Suna and she's staying with Gaara and his siblings. A surprise visit to Sakura will leave her feeling scared and alone again. Will someone be there for her? What does the Kazekage have to say about this? GaaXSaku.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters the appear in my story.

Chapter 6

-  
Last time -  
"He's not here yet! Maybe he won't show up!" inner Sakura cheered. "Well if it isn't Sakura. How have you been?" a voice said. "Maybe I spoke too soon." inner Sakura died down. Gaara frowned. Sakura turned around at greet the voice.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura turned around and looked up. "Iruka-sensei?! What are you doing here?!"Everyone sighed. "Lady Tsunade sent me here to see how you are doing!" Iruka smiled."Oh and I found someone outside and decided to say hi! He moved out of the way. "Who is it?!" inner Sakura screamed. "I can't see! The sun is in my eyes!" "SAKURA-CHAN!" yelled the voice. "Naruto? Is that you?" Sakura sighed in relieve. "Yep!" Sakura got up and Naruto crushed her in a hug. Everyone sighed again. Everyone greeted Naruto and Iruka and sat back down. "So how have you been Sakura-chan? Are you having fun? Are you alright Sakura-chan? You don't look so good. Are you coming down with a fever? Iruka-sensei I think Sakura-chan is coming down with a fever! We have to get her home!" Naruto jumped up from his seat and grabbed Sakura by the arm and pulled. "It's alright Sakura-chan! I'll make sure you get better!" beamed Naruto. They ran to the door and Naruto crashed into a man causing both Naruto and Sakura to go tumbling to the ground. "Hey look where you are going! Sakura-chan has a fever and I need her to the hospital!" Naruto shouted and looked up. Sakura froze. "Hey you stupid closet-pervert! What are you doing here?!" Naruto yelled. Every one sighed again. "Now this is getting ridiculous!" inner Sakura Screamed at the top of her lungs. Ebisu looked down at Naruto. "I should be asking you the same thing Naruto." he said. "Move closet-pervert! I need to go!" shouted Naruto. "Not until you tell me." He replied. Naruto stood up and did his famous sexy jutsu. Ebisu started to get a nose bleed. It was so strong that he went flying out of the restaurant. "Finally!" Naruto yelled and pulled me up. "Now lets go!" he screamed. "WAIT! I'm alright Naruto!" she yelled at him. "Are you sure Sakura-chan? You don't look alright! Maybe yo-" "NARUTO! I'M ALRIGHT!" she screamed. "Okay okay. You just had to say. Everyone sweat dropped. They sat back down. Kankuro, Temari, Gaara and Iruka were staring at them. Sakura blushed and Naruto didn't know what was going on.

After waiting an hour it was clear the Akihiko wasn't showing up. So they all decided to eat without him. Iruka started his way back to Konoha and Naruto was going to stay with Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Akihiko, and Sakura. "Maybe he found somewhere else to stay!" inner Sakura said. "Unlikely." Sakura said. "And why is that?" inner Sakura said. "Because he's been out to get me for 9 years now. He finally found me and he's not going to go away just like that." Sakura said to her inner self. "SAKURA-CHAN! ARE YOU COMING?" Naruto yelled. Everyone was at the door already. "Yeah." she said and got up. They left and walked home. 


	7. The letter

Please daddy!

Summary: "Please daddy! I don't want to! Please stop!" cried Sakura. She was scared and alone.  
Nine years later 16 year old Sakura Haruno goes on vacation in Suna and she's staying with Gaara

and his siblings. A surprise visit to Sakura will leave her feeling scared and alone again. Will

someone be there for her? What does the Kazekage have to say about this? GaaXSaku.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters the appear in my story.

Chapter 7

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone walked into the house. It was silent. Gaara was the first to notice a note laying on the table. It read.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am terribly sorry that I didn't show up for breakfast! I had to take care of a few things. I'll be back by dinner.

-Akihiko

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder what type of things." Shakaku said. "Me too." Gaara replied. Just then Temari said "I wonder why he didn't show up." Gaara passed her the note and left. "Oh." Temari said. Everyone read the note and understood. Except Naruto. Sakura went up to her room and sat down at the table. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Tsunade,

I still haven't seen or heard my father yet. He's been away. I am very nervous and jumpy. I really don't feel like staying anymore. Some vacation huh? I just wanted to keep you updated on everything. Well see ya.

PS Thanks. (Note the sarcasm.)

-Sakura Haruno March.27th -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura got up and put the letter in an envelope. She walked down stairs to the front door. Gaara,Temari,Kankuro and Naruto were sitting on the couch. "Where are you going Haruno?" Gaara asked. She held up the letter not even bothering to look up. Gaara nodded and Sakura left. Naruto got up and followed her. "HEY SAKURA-CHAN! WAIT FOR ME!" he yelled like a maniac. "Sakura sighed and stopped. "Hey Naruto!" she smiled. Naruto beamed his very bright smile at her. Hey, can I read what you put in your letter?" Naruto asked. "No. Then I'd have to seal it again." she said. "Oh. Alright!" he smiled. "Man is this guy ever happy." inner Sakura was scared at his happiness. They both walked down the streets. Naruto was talking none stop about ramen didn't notice Sakura not listening to him. "Maybe I should work on facial expressions for when we meet him." inner Sakura said. She started to make faces. Sakura started to do the faces and everyone was looking at her. Naruto stopped and yelled "SAKURA-CHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR FACE?" catching Sakura's attention. "What?" she asked. "You were making creepy faces." He said. "Oh." She blushed. "You stupid inner self! Stop making faces!"she yelled in her mind. "Fine fine" inner Sakura said.

They arrived at the post office. Sakura sent the letter. "Now what?" inner Sakura asked. "Dunno" She said. "Haruno Sakura right?" the man behind the counter said. "Yeah?" she replied. "A letter for you." he said sweetly. "Thanks" she said while opening it. "Who's it from?" Naruto asked. "Hold on Naruto." she said while pushing him away. It read.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Sakura,

I knew that you'd be sending a letter to me. I am sorry that I didn't tell you sooner about your father. I knew you wouldn't have wanted to go if you knew thought. Don't worry. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Naruto will too. I'm sure that there's more to your letter but I'm not a future teller.

PS Happy birthday!  
March.26 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tomorrows my birthday?" Sakura said to herself. "Maybe I should check just in case." "Hey Naruto! Guess what tomorrow is!" She said to him. "It's your birthday tomorrow!" Naruto yelled excitingly at her. Sakura smiled. "Come on lets go." She said.

When they got home Sakura went upstairs. "Maybe if I go to sleep now it will be morning and I'll avoid him again!" she thought to herself. "Yeah! Let's go!" inner Sakura yelled. 


	8. Dinner time

Please daddy!

Summary: "Please daddy! I don't want to! Please stop!" cried Sakura. She was scared and alone.  
Nine years later 16 year old Sakura Haruno goes on vacation in Suna and she's staying with Gaara and his siblings. A surprise visit to Sakura will leave her feeling scared and alone again. Will someone be there for her? What does the Kazekage have to say about this? GaaXSaku.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters the appear in my story.

Chapter 8 XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I was typing this chapter and it was the longest chapter I've written so far and guess what.  
I ERASED IT! I am so angry right now

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up to Naruto's annoying voice. "SAKURA-CHAN WAKE UP! YOUR GOING TO MISS DINNER!" he yelled in my face. "DINNER?!" both Sakura and inner Sakura yelled. "Naruto! What time is it?" Sakura asked. "It's 7:46 pm! GET UP! He said/yelled. "Fine fine. Leave so I can get dressed." she told him. Naruto got up and left. Sakura sighed and got dressed. "We almost made it! STUPID NARUTO!" yelled inner Sakura. She ignored her. "Here we go." Sakura said. She opened the door and walked downstairs. She walked into the dinning room. "1,2,3,4 and I'm 5." Sakura said to herself. "Where's Akihiko?" she asked. "I'm right here dear." he said. She turned around and looked up. "KANKURO! YOU STUPID SON OF A-" "Sakura?" She looked up and froze. "Well aren't you going to give your father a hug?" he said. She paused. "DON'T DO IT WOMAN! NOOOOOO!" inner Sakura screamed. Sakura left a beaten Kankuro and hugged her father. They parted and went to go sit down. Sakura sat next to Gaara and Akihiko sat across from Naruto. "So your Sakura-Chan's father huh?" Naruto asked. Sakura froze once again. "Yes I am. And who might you be?" Akihiko asked him. "I AM UZAMAKI NARUTO AND I'M GOING TO BECOME HOKAGE SOME DAY! Screamed Naruto. "Oh, and how do you plan to do that? Akihiko asked. "BY TRAINING HARD AND EATING RAMEN!" yelled Naruto. "What does Ramen have to do with it? he asked. "IT GIVES ME STRENGTH! I HAVE THE POWER! Naruto yelled while imitating He Man. Akihiko chuckled.

After dinner everyone went into the living room and watched television. After an hour Sakura yawned. "How can you be tried Sakura? You slept all day." Gaara asked me. "Yeah! How can you? aren't you hyper?" inner Sakura yelled. Sakura ignored inner Sakura and answered Gaara's question. "I didn't sleep well." Sakura shot him a glare and he shot one back.

It was now 10:23 pm and Temari was passed out. Kankuro and Naruto were glued to the t.v screen. Gaara sat between Akihiko and Sakura. He could tell Sakura was nervous. Sakura had to get out. "I think I'll be going to bed now." she yawned. She headed upstairs to her room and laid down.That night Sakura was very uneasy. She woke up covered in sweat. She went into the bathroom and came back out after she cleaned herself up. She went back to sleep. 


	9. Happy birthday Saku!

Please daddy!

Summary: "Please daddy! I don't want to! Please stop!" cried Sakura. She was scared and alone.  
Nine years later 16 year old Sakura Haruno goes on vacation in Suna and she's staying with Gaara and his siblings. A surprise visit to Sakura will leave her feeling scared and alone again. Will someone be there for her? What does the Kazekage have to say about this? GaaXSaku.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters the appear in my story.

Chapter 9

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Sakura woke up in sweat again. She had another dream. She shuddered and went to go take a shower. Sakura got dressed and went downstairs. "Hello?" she called out. No answer. The thought of her father and her being alone made a shiver go down her spine. "Hello? Is anyone there?" she called out again. She looked at the clock. It read 9:12 am. Everyone would have been up by now. "Hello birthday girl!" a masculine voice said. "It's not Gaara. He wouldn't greet me like that." she said to herself. Sakura swallowed hard. "Kankuro? Is that you?" she asked as tears came to her eyes. "No Sakura. Don't you know what your own father sounds like?" he said. Tears slowly made their way down Sakura cheek. She turned around a her eyes met with her fathers. "Hey Saku. I've got your present." he said.She remembered what he had send 9 years ago.

Flash back -  
"Happy 7th birthday Saku!" Akihiko said to his now 7 year old daughter. "I've got your present." "What is is daddy?" "Now now Sakura, I can't tell you. You have to see for yourself." Sakura smiled. "It's in your room Sakura.Go see what it is." he said. Sakura nodded and headed towards her room. Akihiko followed behind her. Sakura walked into her room along with her father. He closed the door and locked it. Akihiko walked up to his daughter and picked her up and put her on the bed. He also got on. Akihiko started to rub her back. He moved his hands around her body. Sakura was scared. She knew what was coming."Please daddy! I don't want to! Please stop!" cried Sakura.

-  
End flash back

Sakura was know terrified. She was shaking hard. Tears spilled from her eyes. Akihiko started to walk up to Sakura. She backed up until she hit the wall. "Now now Saku. Don't you want your present?" he said in a vicious tone. Sakura shook her head. She let out gasps when he put his hands on her body. Akihiko heard the door being tampered with. "He put his mouth up to her ear and whispered, "Tell anyone about this and your death will come very soon Saku." his vicious tone was now calm. He wiped the tears from her eyes and headed up the stairs.

Sakura was know in the kitchen by herself. She was shaking still. She heard the door open and she dashed up the stairs and into her room. She locked it and looked around for any signs of her father. she went into the bathroom and collapsed. She cried. She hadn't cried like this since her 7th birthday or when her mother died. She heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Hold on!" she yelled trying to hold back tears. She wiped the tears from her eyes and took a cold, damp cloth and padded under her red puffy eyes. The redness left her eyes and she left the bathroom. She opened the door abit. There stood Naruto with a bright smiling face. "Happy birthd-"He paused."Sakura-chan? Are you alright? Your eyes look puffy!" Naruto's bright face turned to a frown. Sakura remembered her fathers words. "Tell anyone about this and your death will come very soon Saku." She shook once again. "Yeah Naruto. I'm fine. The exitment of being 17 took control of my emotions." she lied. "Alright Sakura-chan! Come down soon. We bought you a cake! I picked it out because I know what you like!" he beamed. "Thanks." she said then quickly shut the door. Sakura washed her face and left the bathroom once again. She opened the door and quickly went downstairs where she wouldn't be alone. 


	10. Things are looking up

Please daddy!

Summary: "Please daddy! I don't want to! Please stop!" cried Sakura. She was scared and alone.  
Nine years later 16 year old Sakura Haruno goes on vacation in Suna and she's staying with Gaara

and his siblings. A surprise visit to Sakura will leave her feeling scared and alone again. Will someone be there for her? What does the Kazekage have to say about this? GaaXSaku.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters the appear in my story.

Chapter 10

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time -  
"Happy birthd-"He paused."Sakura-chan? Are you alright? Your eyes look puffy!" Naruto's bright face turned to a frown. Sakura remembered her fathers words. "Tell anyone about this and your death will come very soon Saku." She shook once again. "Yeah Naruto. I'm fine. The excitement of being 17 took control of my emotions." she lied. "Alright Sakura-chan! Come down soon. We bought you a cake! I picked it out because I know what you like!" he beamed. "Thanks." she said then quickly shut the door. Sakura washed her face and left the bathroom once again. She opened the door and quickly went downstairs where she wouldn't be alone.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura came down the stairs and went into the living room. Her father was sitting in the armchair and Gaara was sitting on the couch. Sakura looked at her father quickly and she took a seat beside Gaara. "Happy birthday." Gaara said in a bored tone. "Thanks." she said in a quiet voice. "There's something different about her today." Shakaku said to Gaara. "Yeah. Maybe something happened to her when we went to go get her cake." Gaara replied. "Keep an eye on her. I like her." Shakaku said. Gaara rolled his eyes at the demon.Minutes later Temari came in with the cake and Naruto and Kankuro followed with presents. The put the items down and broke out into song. Gaara sat there. He didn't sing. He watched Sakura out of the corner of his eye. "eying her up I see." Shakaku said. "No. I was just merely looking in her direction. Not at her." Gaara replied. "Right." Shakaku said. Gaara came back to reality when the singing stopped. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA-CHAN!" yelled Naruto,Temari and Kankuro. "Yes. Happy birthday Saku." said Akihiko. Gaara frowned. "Saku?" Gaara said in hid mind. "I should keep an eye on Sakura." he said. Sakura smiled and thanked them. She opened presents and was smiling. "Her smiling is fake." Shakaku said. "I know." Gaara said. "Gaara got me a present too?" Sakura thought to herself. 'Hell yeah! Maybe he'll save us." inner Sakura said. "Shut it. Don't bring that up." Sakura snapped at inner Sakura. "...Sorry." inner Sakura apologized. Sakura opened her present. She smiled a real smile. It was a bear with a red ribbon in it's neck. She turned to Gaara. "Thanks Gaara." she said. "Whatever." He replied. Gaara smiled a bit, then his smile turned in a scowl again. "Alright! Time for cake!" yelled Naruto as he picked up the cake and ran into the kitchen. Everyone got up and left. After everyone was gone Gaara got up and started to walk. "Umm Gaara?" Sakura said. "He turned around."What?" Sakura got up and hugged him. "Thank you." She said. Gaara blushed and hugged her back. She broke the hug and went into the kitchen leaving a blushing Gaara. He smiled and headed towards the kitchen. 


	11. Gaara's room

Please daddy!

Summary: "Please daddy! I don't want to! Please stop!" cried Sakura. She was scared and alone.  
Nine years later 16 year old Sakura Haruno goes on vacation in Suna and she's staying with Gaara and his siblings. A surprise visit to Sakura will leave her feeling scared and alone again. Will someone be there for her? What does the Kazekage have to say about this? GaaXSaku.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters the appear in my story.

Chapter 11

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time -  
"Um Gaara?" Sakura said. "He turned around."What?" Sakura got up and hugged him. "Thank you." She said. Gaara blushed and hugged her back. She broke the hug and went into the kitchen leaving a blushing Gaara. He smiled and headed towards the kitchen.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked into the kitchen with Gaara behind her. Gaara's smile was now gone, along with his blush. "Hey Sakura-chan! Here's a piece for you!"Naruto beamed."Here's a piece for you too Gaara!""Thanks." said Sakura. "Hn." said Gaara taking the cake from him. Gaara was enjoying his cookie crumb cake when Shakaku interrupted. "I told you! You like her." Shakaku bragged."She's alright." Gaara said. "You want her."said Shakaku. Gaara didn't reply. He took a bite of his cake. Shakaku laughed and left him alone. "Good cake" he muttered. After cake Akihiko went to his room. Everyone else went to go watch t.v. Temari and Kankuro were sitting in the armchairs. Gaara was sitting up on the couch while Sakura hand her legs on Gaara's lap and her head was resting on a pillow. Temari nudged Kankuro and motioned her eyes towards Gaara and Sakura. Kankuro giggle like a school girl. Gaara and Sakura looked at him. He turned his head towards the t.v before they could catch him looking at them. "Weird."inner Sakura said. Sakura nodded. Kankuro looked towards them again and giggled. He quickly turned his head to the t.v when they looked at him. This time Temari looked at them and giggled. Gaara sighed and looked back towards the t.v while Sakura was still looking at them. Temari didn't notice Sakura looking. She looked at her again and quickly looked at the t.v when she saw Sakura looking at her. "Alright."Sakura sighed and got up. "I'm going to bed." She walked up the stairs. Gaara got up and went into the kitchen. He transported himself in front of Sakura. "Yes?" She looked at him. He stood there. He looked like he was looking for words in his mind. "You look uneasy." He finally said. "Uh, yeah. I guess I am."She said while looking down. "If you really feel that insecure you could..."He stopped. "Eh?" Sakura looked at him. "You could stay in my room if you'd like." he blushed. He looked away. He knew she would decline. "Sure. I do feel a little unsafe. Thanks." she said while blushing. He looked up. Silence overwhelmed the two. "Uh.." he finally said. Sakura looked at him. "I guess you should get your stuff." he said. She nodded. He turned around and started to walk away. "Wait." Sakura said. "Where's your room?" She said. He turned around and pointed down the long hallway. "The very last door." he said. She nodded and he turned around and started to walk again. She smiled and went into her room. She got dressed and came out. The hallway was dark. Too dark for her liking. She moved quicklydown the hallway. She saw the last door and sighed. "Made it."inner Sakura said. She knocked on the door and waited. No answer. She knocked again. "There's no one in there." someone said. Sakura jumped and looked behind her. "Gaara.."she whispered. "Jeez, don't scare me like that." She said. "Sorry." he said. He opened the door and walked in. Sakura walked in and looked around. He turned on the light. "Wow." she said. Gaara looked at her and shrugged. He motioned her to come over to the desk that was next to the bed. She walked over to where he sat. She say in the chair next to him. "So. Why are you so scared?" he asked. Sakura looked down and started to play with her fingers. He sighed. "You don't have to tell me you know." he said. Sakura looked at him. He looked into her eyes. He saw pain. He knew she was scared to tell him. "Tired?" he asked breaking the silence. She nodded. He pointed to the bed. She got up and got in bed. "Don't you sleep?" she asked. "He shook his head. "No. I can't." he replied. "Oh, sorry." she said while putting her head on the pillow. "It's alright." he said. Sakura closed her eyes and went to sleep. Gaara sighed and moved his chair in front of the window. He looked up at the stars and smiled. 


	12. I slept?

Please daddy!

Summary: "Please daddy! I don't want to! Please stop!" cried Sakura. She was scared and alone.  
Nine years later 16 year old Sakura Haruno goes on vacation in Suna and she's staying with Gaara

and his siblings. A surprise visit to Sakura will leave her feeling scared and alone again. Will

someone be there for her? What does the Kazekage have to say about this? GaaXSaku.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters the appear in my story.

Chapter 12

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara sighed and got up from the chair. He walked over to the desk and sat down. He turned on a

little light and started to do papers. An hour later Sakura started to make noises and she was

moving around allot. Gaara got up from his chair and made his way to Sakura. "Is she having a

nightmare?" he thought to himself. He shook her a bit. she opened her eyes and saw Gaara looking

down on her. "What happened?" she said. "You were having a nightmare." Gaara told her. "Oh, thanks

Gaara." she smiled. He nodded and went back to his paperwork. Sakura closed her eyes once again.

She tryed to go back to sleep but she didn't want to have another nightmare. She opened up her

eyes and looked over at Gaara. He looked up and stared at her. "I can't sleep." she said while

getting about of bed and joining him at the table. "Can I help you with something?" she asked. He

nodded. "Here are some papers you can fill out if you'd like."he said looking at her. "Thanks. I

do paper work for Tsunade all of the time." Sakura said. A few hours later Sakura was sleeping.

Gaara looked at her and smiled. Just then Sakura started to have another nightmare. Gaara stood

and picked her up. He walked over to the bed and tried to put her down but her arms were on his

neck. "It looks like her arms aren't coming off your neck anytime soon." Shakaku said. "Yeah."

Gaara replied. Gaara once again lifted Sakura and he got into the bed. He put Sakura on top of

him then turned to his side. Sakura and Gaara were now laying side by side. Gaara closed his eyes

and waited until she let go or until morning.

Gaara opened his eyes. Sakura was still attached to him. He looked over to the window. "It's

morning?" he said to himself. He thought for a moment. "IT'S MORNING?!" He yelled in his mind.

"How is that possible? Did Shakaku come out?" he panicked. He tried to get up but Sakura had a

firm hold on his neck. "Shakaku! Wake up!" Gaara commanded the demon. "What is it boy?" Shakaku

replied. "I slept! What happened?!" Gaara yelled. "I don't know. One minute this girl was

attached to you and the next minute later, I'm talking to you and it's morning!" Shakaku freaked

out. They didn't talk. Gaara finally spoke up. "How can people sleep? I feel horrible." he said.  
Shakaku agreed.

Sakura fluttered her eyes open. Her eye's were all misty. Her eyes came into focus. "Hello."

Gaara said while looking into her eyes. Sakura pupils dilated. She screamed and fell off of the

bed. Gaara got up and looked at her. "What happened?!" Sakura asked trying to catch her breath.

"Well you were having a nightmare so I picked you up and tried to put you in bed but you wouldn't

let go so I layed you down and I had to lay down too because you were holding on my neck." Gaara

took a breath."I see...Sorry" Sakura said while blushing."Whatever." Gaara said while getting

up. He looked at the clock. It said 10:57 pm. "We can still make it for breakfast if you'd like."

Gaara said. Sakura nodded and got up. She left the room so she could take a shower and get

dressed. Sakura was dressed and ready. She headed downstairs to find Gaara waiting. "Where is

everyone?" Sakura asked. "They went out." He said. She nodded. They left the house and went for

breakfast. "Heh heh. Just wait until you come home Saku." Akihiko said. "You just wait." 


	13. Save me

Please daddy!

Summary: "Please daddy! I don't want to! Please stop!" cried Sakura. She was scared and alone.  
Nine years later 16 year old Sakura Haruno goes on vacation in Suna and she's staying with Gaara

and his siblings. A surprise visit to Sakura will leave her feeling scared and alone again. Will

someone be there for her? What does the Kazekage have to say about this? GaaXSaku.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters the appear in my story.

Chapter 13

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours passed. Sakura was enjoying the time she had with Gaara. Gaara seemed to open up around

Sakura too. He called Sakura by her real name instead of Haruno. Sakura even saw him smile a

couple of times too. They walked back to the house in a comfortable silence. Sakura took the chance

to grabbed Gaara's hand. Gaara blushed and looked away. Sakura laughed at him. "You sure blush

allot Gaara." she told him. "Hn." Gaara said. They got to the door and Gaara went to go open it.

"What is it?" Sakura asked. "It's locked." he said. Sakura didn't get it. "So?" she said. He

looked at her. "Don't tell me you don't have a key?" she said. He shook his head. "I do." he

said. "Well? What's the matter?" she asked. "Don't you think they'd be home by now?" he looked at

her."Maybe they are home. They just locked the door after they came in." she thought out loud.

"Maybe." Gaara was suspicious. He unlocked the door and walked in. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

Sakura yelled. No answer. They went upstairs. "Whatever. I'm going to go take a shower."He said.

Sakura nodded. Sakura went into her room. She walked over to the bear Gaara had given her. She

smiled. "Does my little Saku have a crush on the kazekage?" Sakura froze. She couldn't move. She

started to tremble. "What's wrong Saku? Are you scared?" Akihiko asked.

Gaara turned on the shower and got in. He let the warm water hit his back. "I've got a bad

feeling about something." Shakaku said."Me too. Somethings wrong." he replied back. He shrugged

and grabbed the shampoo.

Sakura finally turned around. Akihiko was right behind her. He pushed her into the wall. "Saku,

your not shy are you?" he asked. Sakura couldn't talk. She wanted to scream. "My my saku. You've

matured a bit haven't we?" He said looking down at her chest. "Not as big as your mothers but

they'll do I guess." Akihiko laughed. Tears fell down Sakura's face. She screamed for Gaara but

she was cut of by Akihiko's hand. "Scream again and I'll kill you." he said. She was silent.

"Good Saku."he chuckled. "Be a good girl and take of your clothing for me Saku." Sakura didn't

say anything. "Or would you like me to do it for you?" Akihiko smiled.

Gaara stepped out of the shower. "I thought I heard something." he said to himself. "Maybe I

should go check up on Sakura." Gaara said while getting dressed. He opened the door to the

bathroom and walked out. He walked down to Sakura's room. "I'm sure everything is fine." Shakaku

said. 


	14. Death of a monster

Please daddy!

Summary: "Please daddy! I don't want to! Please stop!" cried Sakura. She was scared and alone.  
Nine years later 16 year old Sakura Haruno goes on vacation in Suna and she's staying with Gaara

and his siblings. A surprise visit to Sakura will leave her feeling scared and alone again. Will

someone be there for her? What does the Kazekage have to say about this? GaaXSaku.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters the appear in my story.

Chapter 14

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara stopped at the door. He was about to knock when he heard a knock on the front door. "Wonderful timing." Gaara said with sarcasm. He left Sakura's door to go answer the front door. It was all apart of Akihiko's plan.

Sakura knew Gaara was there. She hoped that he would come in and kill her father. She felt his chakra fade. "Where the hell is he going?" inner Sakura screamed. Sakura's attention was turned back to Akihiko. He touched her breasts and bit her neck. Sakura cried even more.

Gaara opened the door. "TEMARI!" He yelled. Temari was cut up and covered in blood. He helped her inside and laid her in the couch. "Hold on!" he ran into the kitchen to get the medical supplies. "SAKURA!" he yelled. "I NEED YOU DOWN HERE!" Sakura heard Gaara yelling for her. Sakura cried even more. She let out some noises as Akihiko stabbed her in the back a bit.

Gaara raced back to Temari. "Where the hell is Sakura?" he thought. Gaara went to put some peroxide on Temari's wounds. When he did a big puff of smoke appeard. Once it cleared Temari was gone. In her place was a log. Gaara looked up. "SAKURA!" He yelled and ran up the flight of stairs.

Sakura knew Gaara was coming. She built up her chakra in her hand. She waited until she couldn't put anymore chakra into her hand and she swung at Akihiko. Sakura hit Akihiko in the chest that made him go flying back. Sakura got up and ran out the door. Akihiko followed close behind. Sakura ran into Gaara's room and locked the door. She dropped to the floor. She was safe. For now. Akihiko ran into the bathroom next to Gaara's room. There was a door which leaded in to Gaara's room. Akihiko opened the door to Gaara's room and ran up to Sakura. Sakura dodged him and stumbled backward. Gaara unlocked the door and came in. Akihiko had a butchers knife in his hand and was about to stab Sakura. Gaara looked behind Akihiko. He took his sand and pushed Akihiko thought the window. He dropped to the ground. He landed with a thump. The building wasn't high enough to kill him. Luckily for Gaara, he punchered Akihiko's heart causing him to die instantly. Gaara ran over to Sakura and held her. "Are you alright Sakura?!" "Yeah I'm fine." she said. Gaara noticed the wound on her back. He took out bandages which he had before and tied them around her to cover the wound. Sakura was crying. Gaara transported Sakura to the hospital to get her wound treated. They took Sakura and he went to go sit down. "Kazekage-Sama." a woman spoke. He looked up. "Would you like to see your siblings too?" she asked. "My siblings? Are they alright?!" he yelled. "Yes. They are fine now."she said. Gaara followed the woman to where Temari and Kankuro were. He went in side. "Gaara!" Temari and Kankuro greeted him. "Are you guys alright?" he asked franticly. "Yeah. We are alright." Gaara sighed in relief. "Wait! What about Naruto?" he asked. "I'm alright! Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled from behind a curtain. Gaara sighed.

Gaara told them what happened between Sakura and Akihiko. He told them that Akihiko was dead and Sakura wasn't injured badly.

"Sakura is ready to leave now." said a nurse. Sakura walked out out of her room and smiled. "SAKURA-CHAN! Naruto yelled and hugged her. "Hey Naruto!" she chirped. "Let's go now! I'm starving! Naruto beamed his blinding smile. They left the hospital and headed home. 


	15. Farewell

Please daddy!

Summary: "Please daddy! I don't want to! Please stop!" cried Sakura. She was scared and alone.  
Nine years later 16 year old Sakura Haruno goes on vacation in Suna and she's staying with Gaara

and his siblings. A surprise visit to Sakura will leave her feeling scared and alone again. Will

someone be there for her? What does the Kazekage have to say about this? GaaXSaku.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters the appear in my story.

Chapter 15

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stopped in at the post office to see is Tsunade replied to her letter. "Sakura Haruno?"

the man behind the counter asked. "Yeah?" she looked at him. "A letter for you." he passed Sakura

the letter. She left the post office and opened the letter. It read...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Sakura,

I heard what happened with you and your father. I would like you and Naruto to come home now. I

don't feel that it is safe there right now. I would feel at ease if you where here in Konoha.

Please leave as soon as possible.

-Tsunade

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leave?!" inner Sakura screamed. Tears swelled in Sakura's eyes. She didn't want to leave Gaara

now. She felt safe with him. "But he's dead! How is it not safe here?" Sakura asked. Tears

spilled from her eyes. "COME ON! WE HAVE TO SHOW GAARA AND LET US STAY!" inner Sakura howled.

Sakura nodded. She ran back to the house. She opened the door and saw Naruto on the couch. She

walked up to him. "Where's Gaara?" Sakura asked him. "I think he's at his office." Naruto said

not looking up. "Why what's wrong?" Sakura passed him the letter and he read it. His smile turned

to a frown. "Do we have to leave right now?" Naruto whined. "Hey Sakura-Chan! Maybe you can get

Gaara to let us stay a little longer." Naruto looked up at her. "Yeah! Are you sure he's at his

office?" Sakura asked. "I think so." Naruto said. "But I'm not really sure." Sakura nodded and

went into the kitchen. "Hey Temari. Do you know where Gaara is?" Temari looked up. "He went to

the hidden rock country, Iwa to make a peace treaty. Why?" she said. "I wanted to say bye before

we left." Sakura said. She knew she couldn't ask Temari because Tsunade would only listen to

Gaara. "Your leaving!?" She screamed. Sakura showed he the letter. Temari had tears in her eyes.

"But you have to stay! WE LOVE YOU!" Temari said. Temari ran over to Sakura and crushed her in a

hug. "Sorry." Sakura patted her on the back. "We will come visit again. And when you come to

Konoha you can stay with me!" Sakura smiled. Temari let go of Sakura. Sakura went upstairs and

packed up her belonging.

Sakura came down the stairs. Naruto was ready and waiting. Temari and Kankuro were waiting too.

Sakura hugged Kankuro and Temari. They said their goodbyes and left the house. Sakura whispered

in Temari's ear. "Say goodbye for Gaara for me." She said. She nodded and smiled. Sakura turned

around and walked down the streets with Naruto. Sakura shed a single tear. 


	16. I'm coming for you!

Please daddy!

Summary: "Please daddy! I don't want to! Please stop!" cried Sakura. She was scared and alone.  
Nine years later 16 year old Sakura Haruno goes on vacation in Suna and she's staying with Gaara

and his siblings. A surprise visit to Sakura will leave her feeling scared and alone again. Will

someone be there for her? What does the Kazekage have to say about this? GaaXSaku.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters the appear in my story.

Chapter 16

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara trudged up to the gates of Suna. He was very annoyed with the council of Iwa. It's like they never stopped talking but he got the peace treaty he wanted. The guards at the gate greeted Gaara. He nodded and entered his village.

He walked into the house and dropped his items on the floor and went upstairs. He got changed and came back down. He walked into the kitchen where he found Temari and Kankuro. He looked around. "Where's Sakura and Naruto?" he asked. Temari looked up but didn't say anything. She passed him the letter. He skimmed over it. "WHAT?" he shouted. "WHY DID YOU LET THEM LEAVE!? IT'S DANGEROUS OUT THERE TOO!" Gaara snapped at them. "We didn't want to leave either!" Temari yelled. Gaara stomped out and went to his room. He sat at his desk and wrote a letter to Tsunade. He got up and transported himself in front of the post office. He sent the letter and left.

-----------------------------------------------

"Sakura-chan, do you have any more water?" Naruto begged. Sakura took out another bottle of water and tossed it to him. "Here. Make it last." she said to him. He nodded and took a sip. "I wonder what Gaara's doing right now." Sakura thought to herself. She smiled at Naruto. "Hey Sakura-chan! When we get back I'll treat you to some dango and tea!" he smiled back at her. "Don't you want ramen Naruto?" she questioned. "Of course! We can get ramen after we get some dango!" he yelled with joy. "Fine." she said and they kept walking.

Sakura and Naruto walked into the gates of Konoha after 2 days of walking. "Hey Sakura-chan! Let's get the dango and ramen now!" Naruto smiled at her. "Sure." she smiled back and they walked to Ichiraku ramen. On the way Sakura and Naruto ran into Konohamaru,Udon and Moegi. "Hey Naruto,Sakura! I haven't seen you guys in awhile!"yelled Konohamaru. The three of them ran up to them. "So how was your vacation in Suna?" Konohamaru asked. Sakura looked down. Konohamaru noticed and decided not to push the subject. "Well we have to go now! Granny Tsunade wants to see us!" Konohamaru said. The three ran off towards the tower. Sakura and Naruto stopped in front of Ichiraku ramen. "Hey Naruto, let's just get ramen. We're already here." Sakura said. "Alright!" he said and sat on a stool. Sakura sat next to Naruto. He looked at her. "Hey Sakura-chan cheer up. It's not like it's the last time we will see them." he smiled. "Yeah but I wanted to say bye to Gaara."she said. "Me too." he looked away. "Here you go!" Teuchi said to them. "Thanks old man!" he said while diving into his bowl.

------------------------------------------------

Gaara sat at the dinning room table and waited for dinner to be served. "I wonder what she's doing right now." he said to himself. Shakaku laughed. "You can't even forget about her for 2 minutes." he said. "I'm just worried." Gaara said to the demon. "If you are so worried then why are we still here? Let's go see her!" Shakaku yelled. "Your right. I can't sit here and eating food that will kill me someday! I have to protect Sakura from her dad!" Gaara yelled in his mind. He jumped from the chair and got ready to depart for Konoha. 


	17. To Konoha!

Please daddy!

Summary: "Please daddy! I don't want to! Please stop!" cried Sakura. She was scared and alone.  
Nine years later 16 year old Sakura Haruno goes on vacation in Suna and she's staying with Gaara

and his siblings. A surprise visit to Sakura will leave her feeling scared and alone again. Will

someone be there for her? What does the Kazekage have to say about this? GaaXSaku.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters the appear in my story.

Chapter 17

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara was finally ready. He had sent a letter to Tsunade and Sakura telling them that he was

coming. By the time the letter would arrive he would be 1 day into his journey. He informed Temari

and Kankuro that he would be gone for awhile. They agreed to let him go. They wanted Sakura to be

safe too. Temari and Kankuro sad their goodbyes and Gaara left.

"Junk, junk, junk, junk, junk."Tsunade sighed. She grabbed her mail and was about to throw it out

when she saw the letter from Gaara. "What's this?" she said while picking it up. She opened the

letter and read.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Tsunade,

I do not feel Sakura is safe so I am coming to Konoha to look over her. It's too late to stop me

now. I am already halfway there. Please do not inform Sakura that I am coming. I would like to

keep it a surprise.

-Gaara

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade crushed the letter in her hand. "Does he think I am that weak?! That I can't take care of

a single person?!" Tsunade boomed. "SHIZUNE!" she called. Shizune came running in. "Yes

Tsunade-sama!" she stood up straight. "When our dear Kazekage shows up at the gate of Konoha. MY

VILLAGE. Please inform me. ME. THE PROTECTOR OF THE CITIZENS OF KONOHA!" she yelled. "Yes

Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said as she ran out of Tsunade's office. "I'd better get ready before he

comes." Tsunade said while taking out some sake.

By night time Gaara was almost there. He didn't stop to rest. He was going to keep going until he

saw Sakura. He wanted to see her so badly. So badly that he'd kill anyone the got in his way. He

was pissed off at Tsunade. She called Sakura back just to get on his nerves. He started to run to

Konoha. "It looks like someone will be getting hurt." Shakaku laughed.

Shizune waited at the gates waiting. "Gaara will probably be like Tsunade when she is woken up."

Shizune gulped. She looked off into the distance. "Oh no! He's here! What do I do?" Shizune

panicked. "Come on think." she said while hitting her head. "Right!" she remembered what Tsunade

said. Shizune dashed towards the tower not bothering to knock on her door. "Tsunade-sama..." She

tried to catch her breath. "Kazekage-sama is heading up to the gate. She sighed. Tsunade got up

and walked out of her office followed by Shizune and Ton-Ton. "Tsunade-sama please slow down!"

She ignored Shizune. "What do you plan on doing Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked. "You'll see when we

get there Shizune!" Tsunade snapped. She made herself distant from Tsunade.

"Finally." Gaara said. "Look what we've got here boy." Shakaku said. Gaara looked up and saw a

very angry Tsunade. "Gaara! How dare you think that I can't protect Sakura!" she boomed and

pointed her finger at him. "I never said that Tsunade. I just said that I wanted to protect her.

I never said you couldn't protect her." he protested. Tsunade came charging head on at Gaara. He

sighed. The sand blocked her and threw her aside. He quickly dashed into Konoha followed by

Tsunade. "She's clearly drunk." Gaara said to the demon. "Yeah. I can smell the sake on her from

here." Shakaku replied. He nodded and ran faster towards Sakura's home. "Wait." Shakaku said.

"What is it?" Gaara said. "How do you know where she lives?" Shakaku asked. Gaara stopped running

and sighed. "I know where I can find out." he said and started to run towards the Hokage's tower.

He smashed through the door of her office and blocked the door and windows with sand. "I can't

let her in here yet." Gaara explained to the demon. "I don't see how you are going to locate

Sakura in here." Shakaku said. Gaara went over to the filing cabinet that was against the wall

and opened it. "Haruno, Haruno, Haruno. Come on! Where is it?!" Gaara said. "Looking for this?"

Gaara turned around and saw Tsunade. She was holding a folder that said Haruno, Sakura. Gaara

glared at her. "Give that to me woman." Gaara said in a threatening tone. Tsunade laughed and

charged at him. He blocked her punches with his sand. She got knocked back and she flew through

the window. Gaara grabbed the folder just in time. He ran out the door and down the stairs. "Is

that how your going to kill people from now on?" Shakaku said. "What?" Gaara asked. "Pushing

people out of a window.?" He asked. "Shut up." Gaara replied and continued to run.

Tsunade landed on her feet. Her eyes narrowed and she let out some kind of battle cry and she

ran.

Sakura was laying on her couch watching t.v when she heard banging at her door. Sakura got up

from the couch and went to the door. She opened it and looked at her door's assaulter. Her eyes

widened in surprise. 


	18. Time is running out

Please daddy!

Summary: "Please daddy! I don't want to! Please stop!" cried Sakura. She was scared and alone.  
Nine years later 16 year old Sakura Haruno goes on vacation in Suna and she's staying with Gaara

and his siblings. A surprise visit to Sakura will leave her feeling scared and alone again. Will

someone be there for her? What does the Kazekage have to say about this? GaaXSaku.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters the appear in my story.

Chapter 18

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura looked up and her eyes widened in surprise. "Hey Saku! Did you think you could kill me that easily?!" Akihiko screamed. Sakura screamed bloody murder. Her screaming could be heard through out Konoha. Gaara heard her scream and ran much faster. Gaara stopped in his tracks. "A decoy." He said.

Akihiko push Sakura inside the house and pulled out a 12 inch knife and jabbed it into Sakura's stomach. Sakura let out and high pitched scream and fell to the ground clutching her stomach. Akihiko began to sing. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, happy birthday. Happy birthday to you." Akihiko laughed like a maniac. He lifted the knife and slammed it down onto Sakura's back. Sakura let out another scream. "Don't worry my little Saku. When your dead I'll cut up your body parts and make a cherry blossom milkshake out of you and drink it!" He laughed again. She heard him say "and I'll do the exact same thing to your boyfriend too!" before she passed out.

Gaara quickly took care of the weak decoy and he ran to Sakura's house. He slammed through the door and found blood covering everything. On the wall said "Happy birthday Saku." in blood. Gaara panicked and quickly checked every room in the tiny house. "WHERE THE ARE YOU?!" Gaara screamed and ran out onto the street. He saw Tsunade walking up to him. "Tsunade! Sakura's gone and there's blood everywhere in there!" Gaara shouted at her. "Oh? Then I guess we will have to postpone our battle here." Tsunade said in a calm voice. Gaara nodded. Just then Gaara and Tsunade heard Sakura scream. "That way!" Tsunade shouted. They ran towards the scream. "I hope she's alright." Gaara thought and continued to run.

Akihiko brought Sakura to the caves behind the Hokage's stone heads. "I thought he was dead!" Sakura cried. Akihiko walked over to Sakura and pressed the knife up to her neck. "Scream. I dare you." he said to her. Sakura closed her eyes and waited for something to happen.

Gaara and Tsunade ran up the stairs and into the tunnel that lead to the cave. They could hears Sakura's cries of pain. Tsunade ran in front of Gaara and ran much faster. Gaara also ran quicker but not as fast as Tsunade. Tsunade ran through the cave's entrance and stopped. Gaara followed her actions. Akihiko looked up and smiled. He took the knife and lifted it up behind Sakura and lowered it very quickly. Sakura waited to be killed. She opened one of her eyes and looked ahead of her. "Gaara.."she whispered. she looked behind her and opened her other eye. Tsunade stood behind her holding Akihiko's arm. She tightened her grasp on his arm and he let out a scream. Gaara ran up to Sakura and pulled her away. "You take Sakura to the hospital. I'll deal with him." Tsunade said not looking up from Akihiko. Gaara nodded and lifted Sakura up into his arms and left. Tsunade smiled at Akihiko. He looked scared. Tsunade laughed and began her beating.

Gaara ran into Konoha hospital with Sakura. A nurse saw him and got a stretcher. He placed Sakura onto the bed and watched as she was wheeled away into another room. He sighed and headed back towards Tsunade and Akihiko. He ran into the entrance and looked around. Tsunade was standing in the corner and was standing over Akihiko's now dead body. Tsunade turned around and smiled at him. "Usually an ANBU member would take care of someone like this but I had to do it myself." she said while looking at Gaara. He nodded. "Go back to Sakura. I'll wait for the ANBU to take away the body." Tsunade said to him. Gaara nodded again and left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up to a bright light. she looked around. "Am I in the hospital or heaven?" she said out loud. "The hospital Sakura." Gaara said. "She turned around. "Gaara! When did you get to Konoha?" she asked him. "That's not important right now Sakura. How are you feeling?" He looked into her eyes. She blushed. "I'm alright. A bit sore but I'll live." she said. He smiled at her. "What happened to..." she trailed off. "He's dead. Don't worry. Tsunade made sure of it." he said. She nodded and began to cry. Gaara came over and hugged her. She rubbed her eyes. "Thank you Gaara." she looked up at him. He smiled. "Anytime Sakura." he said. They leaned closer to each other. Theirs lips grazed each other's before Naruto barged in yelling at the nurses. "I want to see Sakura-Chan!" he yelled. Gaara and Sakura pulled away blushing. "Whoa! Are you guys sick? Your all red!" Naruto yelled at them. "Were fine Naruto." Gaara said while getting up. "I'll leave you two alone." Gaara said and walked out. Sakura and Naruto talked a bit. "I bet that would have been a great kiss." inner Sakura said. Sakura blushed. "Sakura-chan! Your red again! Do you need a doctor?!"Naruto yelled. Sakura shook her head. "I'll be fine." she said. She looked up at the door and saw Gaara smiling at her. 


	19. Going home

Please daddy!

Summary: "Please daddy! I don't want to! Please stop!" cried Sakura. She was scared and alone.  
Nine years later 16 year old Sakura Haruno goes on vacation in Suna and she's staying with Gaara and his siblings. A surprise visit to Sakura will leave her feeling scared and alone again. Will someone be there for her? What does the Kazekage have to say about this? GaaXSaku.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters the appear in my story.

Chapter 19

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto left the room and Gaara came back in. He smiled at Sakura and she smiled back. Gaara took a seat on the edge of the bed next to her. They looked into each others eyes. Gaara leaned down and kissed Sakura. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke apart and blushed. "Hey Sakura." Gaara looked at her. His face looked very serious. She looked at him. "Do you maybe, I don't know, want to come live with Temari, Kankuro and me?" He looked away and blushed. She smiled. She grabbed his face and kissed him. "Ewwwww. Their kissing!" yelled Kankuro and started to make fake puking sounds. Temari hit him in the head and looked at them. Gaara and Sakura blushed again and looked at Temari. "Sooooo..." Temari finally spoke up. "Do you want to?" She asked Sakura. Sakura looked at her and nodded. Gaara and Temari smiled. Kankuro looked up to see what was happening."Right! The doctor said that you could leave now." Temari said breaking the silence. Gaara stood up from the bed and they left so Sakura could get dressed.

Sakura walked out of the room and went over to Temari,Kankuro and Gaara. "Alright, let's go." Gaara said. They left the hospital and walked to the gates. "Wait! I need my stuff!" Sakura exclaimed. Temari laughed and pointed to the gates. "While you were changing we took the stuff you would need out of your house." Temari said. Sakura smiled and they headed towards her stuff. They packed the items on their backs and started to head out. Naruto ran up to them. "Sakura-chan! You forgot something!" he said while running. He held up the teddy bear that Gaara gave her for her birthday. Sakura smiled. "Thanks Naruto!" she said and took the bear from him. He smiled.

They all said their good byes to Naruto and left the gates of Konoha. Naruto turned around and walked home. Gaara took Sakura's hand and she blushed.

-  
2 days later ---------------------------------

Temari,Kankuro,Gaara and Sakura walked into the house and laid the things on the floor. Temari started to head into the kitchen when Sakura called her name. "Temari. Wait." Sakura said. Temari stopped and looked at her. Gaara and Kankuro also looked at her. "If I am to live her there's going to be some change." she said. They nodded. "First of all...I am going to cook from now on." she said to Temari. Kankuro and Gaara snickered. "But,but,but..." Temari said with a sad expression. "Temari, listen to her." Kankuro said. Temari shot him a glare. "Fine..." Temari said. Sakura smiled at her and Temari smiled back. She hopped onto the couch. "Well? Get cooking." Temari ordered. Sakura frowned at her. She decided not to argue because she was hungry for some real food. Sakura went to go start dinner. Gaara followed her into the kitchen to help. Kankuro sat on the armchair and watched t.v.

After dinner Temari helped Sakura clean up while Gaara and Kankuro washed dishes. Gaara walked up to Sakura and whispered in her ear. Sakura smiled and nodded. When they finished Sakura headed up the stairs followed by Gaara. Temari and Kankuro looked at them. "Hey! We'd better not have little Gaaras and Sakuras running around here!" Temari yelled. Kankuro snickered and turned up the volume. 


End file.
